custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkblade9/End of Summer Update
I'm writing this for a couple of reasons. First of all, my entry for the Makuta Contest is now up, you can view it here.Second of all, I wanted to let you all know what my plans are for my time on the wiki. I have a few long term goals I would like to accomplish on the CBW, and I want to be pretty open with them. So here is my long term plan for my lifespan as Darkblade9 on the Custom Bionicle Wiki: My Goals #Produce Guardians of the Masks issues. There will be ten total issues when the serial is done. I'm also considering making a few short (and I repeat, short) stories that I'll produce that may go under the "other" section on the page. #The entire story of GotM will be ultimately resolved in a large graphic novel that I have not yet started or even named. #Aside from GotM, I will make a four chapter story called Tale of the Mask Makers. It will be essentially my own G2 story, told from the perspective of Makuta, set in the Reforged Blade Universe. The art will be mostly done in the style of the 2015 online animations. #I have one other large project that I've started, and so far it's coming out fantastic, but I won't announce it quite yet. #A couple of short stories. I have a one shot that I'm working on, and I don't know when it will be finished, but that's in the works. For those of you who remember, I have not cancelled The Protector, I've just made no progress on it. I'd like to remedy that, but we'll see. #If the offer is made, I think it would be fun to do one or two collaboration projects, not unlike Scavengers and Beasts. Delta has done some scripting in regards to that Rock Bottom comic we dreamed of once upon a time, and if I ever find a finished script on my desk or in my inbox, you better believe that puppy will get drawn. #Of course, before I call it night on the CBW, I will make sure that every one of my art requests are finished and delivered. #In an ideal world, before I leave the wiki, I would like to hold a large contest based of all the comics I release. #This is all potentially subject to change, just so all you know, but there they are, my plans. Art Dump 20160818_152531.jpg|So I've been keeping something like an art diary sort of thing that I draw in before I go to sleep. 20160818_152553.jpg|It's nice, because I don't draw on paper as much as I might like anymore, and this keeps that side of my art kicking 20160818_152609.jpg|A comic page I made. No words, focused on art and the action. 20160818_152743.jpg|Tahu, toa of fiyah, done in colored pencil 20160818_152755.jpg|Kylo Ren, in pen. I like the simplicity of this one. 20160818_152810.jpg|Conepts for Tale of the Mask Makers. I didn't have a reference for the G2 animations, but I'd say they came out good nonetheless. Category:Blog posts